


Dear Valentine

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: DQ Week 2015 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know what to tell you, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 3 of Dragon Queen Week under the prompt: First Times<br/>It's Regina's first time celebrating Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Valentine

 Regina had spent many years in this world, and yet, this was the first time she’d be celebrating Valentine’s Day. It’s not that she’d had something against the commemorative date, she’d just never had anyone to spend it with, until she’d started dating Maleficent. And so, she found herself fidgeting as she waited for the doorbell to ring ( _five minutes until she arrives_ , her brain reminded her), and worrying about every little detail of their date: from her dress, to the food, down to the gift she’d chosen; her only relief was that Henry had decided to spend the night at a friend’s house, giving them some privacy.

 Time seemed to drag by, as if taking great joy in watching her fret, and Regina could swear the clock on her wall was mocking her with its unhurried ticking. She walked into the dining room again to check on the table she’d set for the both of them, her fingers moving cutlery and glasses just millimeters from their original positions, because she could swear they felt a little off. Before she could make her way to the kitchen to check on the food one more time, the doorbell rang, the shrill noise bouncing off the walls and making her heart soar.

 She opened her door to find her girlfriend standing there, impossibly tall in her heels and tailored high waisted pants, holding a bouquet of red, coral and pink roses and smiling at her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, dear.” Her voice was sweet on Regina’s ears and, when she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she had to clutch the door a little tighter, just to make sure her knees weren’t going to buckle under her. She bit her lip as they parted, her cheeks burning and her heart beating so fast she could swear it would break free from her chest.

 “Happy Valentine’s day to you, too.” Regina let her in, taking the offered flowers and closing the door behind them. “They are so beautiful.” She smiled, running her fingers through the soft, colorful petals; warmth spreading through her chest. “ I - I... Let me get a vase for them.” The words rushed out of her mouth and she had the urge to groan at herself. Since when flowers made her flustered? What was she, sixteen? She started walking to the kitchen, hearing Maleficent’s shoes click against the floor right behind her. There had to be some way she could get a grip on herself.

 She heard a sharp intake of breath as her hands reached for a vase inside one of the cupboards. “It smells fantastic in here.” Maleficent breathed out and Regina released a sigh of relief. “What did you make for us?” She asked, coming to stand next to Regina, her eyes from the hands arranging the flowers, to her profile, examining every little inch of her path.

 “It’s lamb. I wasn’t sure if you liked it, but I decided to make it, either way.” She explained fast, hoping she hadn’t made a mistake in her choice of meal. When she looked up, Maleficent was looking at her in amusement, both of her eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips, and Regina didn’t know what to think of it. “What?” She asked, a little exasperated.

 “Regina, I’m sure whatever you made tastes absolutely amazing. There’s nothing to worry about.” Her tone was calm as her hands turned Regina by her hip, so they were facing each other, before locking around her waist. “It’s just me. No reason to be nervous.” She placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, giving her the most affectionate look she could muster. And Regina caught herself nodding, the knots on the stomach undoing themselves, because Maleficent had seen her at her worst, and she hadn’t run away. With her, Regina could just be.


End file.
